srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest talk:The Obelisk of Winter
=Combat Experience= * For the very first Ice Goblin on my very first: 17 combat exp * For the rest of the goblins: 35/37/38 * For the Ice beast: 134 * Second visit: 34 combat exp for the first goblin, 131 combat exp for the Ice beast * Fourth visit: 262 combat exp for the Ice beast: * Fifth, Sixth and Seventh visit (when the beast is 12+): 264 combat exp for the Ice beast Usually I get 34/35/37 combat exp per Ice goblin. My Stamina was always 211 or 212 and MR was 159, 160, 161 (I may have had MR of 162 on one occasion, but I'm not sure).--Shadowblack 18:03, December 18, 2009 (UTC) : The combat XP values I got were with a secondary that has 170 MR/175 SP. I could edit the reward summaries to reflect the values that you got. --Wetheril(talk) 18:11, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, that pretty much confirms that the higher your Stamina the lower the experience you get from enemies, scaled enemies included. So with lower Stamina higher exp rewards may be possible, and with higher Stamina - lower ones. It would be best to have such a warning on the page in addition to the values, in case people get different ones and want to know why.--Shadowblack 18:15, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::: I made some changes to the page. I included your XP values in the reward summary, and added a note in the General Information section about it being a scaled scenario. The XP values were also removed from the walkthrough to avoid confusion and clutter. --Wetheril(talk) 18:23, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Run #8: With MR 158 and Stamina 213 there was no change in the combat experience for the goblins - again the most I got was 38. The Beast was 13+ and I received 266 combat exp for it.--Shadowblack 10:28, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Raw Combat Values I thought I'd include my raw combat data here just for reference, and for those interested. Tsuki (MR 170/SP 175), First Run: # # # # # # # Tsuki (MR 170/SP 175), Second Run: # # # # # # # Clairvoyance (MR 174/SP 169), Third Run: # # # # # # # Clairvoyance (MR 174/SP 169), Fourth Run: # # # # # # # Clairvoyance (MR 174/SP 169), Fifth Run: # # # # # # # More will be added, as my secondaries continue advancing. --Wetheril(talk) 22:03, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Tsuki (MR 171/SP 183), Seventh Run: # # # # # # # Clairvoyance (MR 177/SP 176), Ninth Run: # # # # # # # --Wetheril (talk) 13:41, January 21, 2010 (UTC) : With Krylinym at SP 159, the XP values I get for pure melee combat are almost the same as yours. Scarbrowtalk 10:36, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Maressea at MR 81 SP 121 First Run: :* Ice Goblins XP: 67, 67, 27 with Necro 60, 67, 70, 67 :* Massive Snow Beast XP: 262 :Maressea at MR 81 SP 121 Second Run: :* Ice Goblins XP: 66, 67, 67, 67, 67, 67 :* Massive Snow Beast XP: 262 :Rahenra at MR 69 SP 102 First Run: :* Ice Goblins XP: :* Massive Snow Beast XP: 104 with Necro 59. I get 160 SP for first run. :Rahenra at MR 69 SP 102 Second Run: :* Ice Goblins XP: 66, 28 with Necro, ?; 27 with Necro, 67, 67 :* Massive Snow Beast XP: 262 :Krylinym at MR 129 SP 154 Second Run: :* Ice Goblins XP: ?, 67, 67, 67, 67, 67 :* Massive Snow Beast XP: 268, I also get 160 SP for second run :Scarbrowtalk 16:57, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Teara: MR: 67/67 SP: 79/79 NV: 22/22, Restoration 39, 0 Blessings (I forgot to restock. Oops!): ::# -16 Stamina due to failing the check, 7+, 66 combat exp ::# 8+, 67 combat exp ::# -14 Stamina, 8+, 67 combat exp. NOTE: This is the goblin at map location #4 ::# 8+, 67 combat exp. NOTE: this is the goblin at map location #3 ::# -15 Stamina, 8+, 67 combat exp ::# 8+, 67 combat exp ::# 11+, 262 combat exp (somehow I won without using powers, or even a Quickstone heal). ::--Shadowblack 15:28, January 21, 2010 (UTC)